


After Everything

by MissingMystogan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingMystogan/pseuds/MissingMystogan
Summary: Mini Levi Ackerman Fic (Levi x Reader) - Will probably be 5 or 6 parts total.  May contain spoilers, especially when it comes to Attack on Titan: No Regrets. Will contain NSFW content as well at some point.Story of the reader's life with Levi before, during, and after the war. The reader is a regular civilian in this
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 11





	After Everything

“They’re back! They’re back,” your favorite regular of the small cafe you worked at yelled as he leaned in the open doorway at the storefront. “The scouts are back!”

The coffee cup you were in the middle of pouring almost overflowing due to the frozen state of shock the news gave you. You should have been expecting it any moment, but it never fails to catch you by surprise when they finally make it back. It had been a little over a week since the scouts left on another dangerous mission. It had been even longer since you had seen any of them, especially Levi. Though this was exciting news, it was also unbelievably nerve-wracking. With the return of the scouts always came the horrific news of the ones that would never return.

By the time you and your employer, Amelia, ran out into the streets to welcome the Scouts back, most of the town was already lined up. In the far distance, you could see a group of horses, but they were still too far away to make out anyone’s face yet. Whispers could be heard from every civilian. Some looking for their family members and friends. Some were there to show support for their efforts and thank them for their bravery. Others were there to simply be nosey. As someone that preferred to keep to themself more often than not, not too many people knew why you were out there, but those closest to you did.

“Don’t worry,” Amelia said as she clasped a hand down on your shoulder as you stood on your tippy-toes trying to get any bit of a view that you could, “I’m sure he’s fine. He always is, isn’t he?” she gave genuine smile that put you at ease for at least a brief moment.

The fall of Wall Maria was the only time you had seen Levi in action, and it was only for a brief moment at that. It was the scariest day of your life but still, you couldn’t help but smile at the thought of how your knight in shining armor swooped you up out of nowhere, bringing you as close to the gate for Wall Rose as he could. Just as fast as he had appeared, he was fleeing off into danger again without a second thought. No longer in your sight, but permanently anchored in your heart from that moment forward. Any feelings you thought you harbored for the Captain of the Survey Corps solidified and your heart dropped all its previous reservations. The two of you weren’t officially together, but you were his and he was yours in every bit of the sense. He was new to the Scouts at that time and you were new to the heartaches that would come with that, for the both of you.

Like many other refugees from Wall Maria, you had nothing to your name after the attack. No family inside Wall Rose meant no home. Jobs were limited as well, given the number of people moving into the area at once. A stroke of luck would have it that you met Amelia almost immediately upon your arrival. She was more than generous with her offer for you to work for her at her cafe inside Wall Sina after she saw you eyeing a coffee shop nervously. She started up a conversation with you about her favorite kinds of tea and by the end of the conversation, she left with you in tow. With her help, you were able to make a decent living and find a place to live. Unintentionally she also helped you grow closer to the man of your dreams.

Levi was a busy man, but being in Wall Sina meant you were much closer in distance to him when the opportunity arose. It wasn’t uncommon for him to stop in unexpectedly during your shifts for a quick cup of tea. When he was busy planning something extra strategic for the scouts, he would sometimes spend hours at one of your tables. Amelia would supply him with free pastries at those times, making sure he felt welcome and at ease. Despite that, she often tried to appear agitated with the man when it came to his relationship with you. Her heart was in the right place though. She and her family had grown to become family to you and she worried that you would one day get lost in the life that was sure to come from being associated with the Survey Corps. She rarely voiced it, but you could tell she wanted Levi and you to end up as happy as any couple aspires to be. She joins you to welcome the Scouts back every time, with the hope that love continues to prevail right before her eyes.

Just when you thought your heart may seriously explode from waiting, he appeared. Finally spotting Levi, he looked lifeless inside. His eyes were empty and his body seemed to move on it’s own. This was not the first time you had watched him return like this. Each time it broke your heart. How many times would those monsters break his already fragile spirit? It was a cruel lifestyle but someone needed to do it, and you knew Levi wanted to. At times like this you couldn’t help but think that maybe the Underground would have treated him better.

As if he knew exactly where you would be, his line of sight shifted to immediately make eye contact with you once he was within decent range of the coffee shop. Giving him a soft smile, you subtly let him know how relieved you were he made it back safe. Not breaking eye contact once, he gave you a subtle nod in return. This lasted only a moment until he eventually rode off with his crew following behind closely.

“Honestly, would it hurt him to stop a moment to spare you more than a glance?” Amelia scoffed as she watched Levi and his team disappear.

“You would need to take some time to yourself too if you had gone through what he just did,” you defended him. This had never bothered you before and you refused to ever let it. This was not the time to be a selfish brat. The emotional destress he must be going through was unfathomable to someone like you and it was only fair that you let him come to you when he is ready. You know that he will eventually. He always does. And you will always welcome him with open arms.

“I think you could help him relax real well if he would just think like a normal man for once,” she eye rolled excessively as she held the door for you to enter back into the shop.

“AMELIA MARIE!” your face flushed red realizing what she meant, “He needs to rest up!”

“So!” she smirked, enjoying the embarrassment she was putting you through. She didn’t miss the fact that you didn’t deny the act itself, just the appropriate timing. “You can do all the work! Don’t try to tell me that you don’t want to jump that man’s bones every time you see him.”

“Why don’t you worry about your own husband?” you squealed covering your face as you rushed inside past her.

“Now there’s a man that’s had too much rest.” she scoffed at the thought of the husband she often tormented but loved undoubtedly. “He could learn a thing or two from your Levi."

“Oh now my Levi is an example to men all over?” you playfully throw sarcasm back at her. 

“No,” she stuck her chin up as if she was repulsed at the idea, “Just to my good for nothing husband.”

“Hey now, be nice,” you laughed at her attitude. “We both know you don’t mean that.”

“You’re right,” she giggled before turning to you with a more serious expression. “Let me know when he finally comes around. I’ll give you a day or so off so you can spend some quality time with him.”

“Thank you, Amelia,” your expression softened at her generous offer. She waved it off, mumbling something about grandkids in the future. With that, the conversation ended between you two and you greeted the customers coming in from the previous excitement outside. This is how you would spend your time until Levi showed again, patiently awaiting your more intimate reunion that would inevitably come.


End file.
